


a heart of steel starts to grow

by opensummer



Series: drabbles [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M, Gen, I Refuse To Ship It, I'm banking on Sansa ending up with a crown, Power Imbalance, Unhealthy Relationships, winter is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensummer/pseuds/opensummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a love song. OR Sansa is Persephone, which makes Baelish Hades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a heart of steel starts to grow

**Author's Note:**

> GoT Greek Myth AU- Sansa is Persephone, which makes Baelish Hades. Because A. Squicky and B. Dear god yes.

He takes her at noon on a summer day (they are all summer days since Sansa was born) when she is in the Godswood. She was singing when he took her a song of a knight and a maiden fair, because Sansa Stark is a summer maid and her lady mother's only daughter. She believed in those things then.

The sky grows dark, the woods ominous, before she sees him. He nods to her, whistles a cheery tune and walks away from her sinking into the earth. Bespelled she follows him under the earth. 

She followed because he had her cornered, trapped with no way to turn. 

+ 

When she wakes from the spell, the world is dark. She weeps in the darkness, begs and pleads for her release, promises rewards for her safe return to her mother. Lord Baelish refuses her each time.  

(She spends a great deal of time weeping.) 

Littlefinger's lands are dark and vast and empty. The dead wind their way through the courts as pale stuttering shades, grey and white, her family’s colors. 

He gives her a garden, gowns, pretty things to sooth her. Sansa will not be appeased. 

+

Aboveground, winter is coming. Her mother rages in her anger and her fear. Catelyn wants her daughter returned and she cares not who suffers. 

The messenger is dispatched to the underworld. Margery is heard and then rebuffed. Sansa looks like her mother. This means something she is unwilling to think about.  

+ 

Arya is waiting for her in the garden, her hands carded through Nymeria's fur. Sansa and her fierce huntress sister have never been friends but they are family. Pack, Arya would call them. She throws herself into her sister’s arms. She does not weep. 

“Has he harmed you?” She asks.  

The answer, of course, being no more than any other man. 

“Good,” her sister says. “I have some dominion here but I cannot stay long. Not without Littlefinger's little birds catching on.” 

“If you have need of me call and I will come.” Arya promises.

+ 

Lord Baelish is not unkind to her. He leaves her to her pursuits during the day, only intruding on her time at formal meals she is summoned to, where she does not eat. He speaks of his work with the dead, and with the living. He teaches her how to use words as weapons, how to manipulate. 

He lies to her constantly. She learns to lie too. 

+ 

“I have a gift for you.” Arya says, presenting her with a dagger and a vial. 

“I don't know how to use this.” Sansa says. 

“You will know should you ever need them.” Her sister says, certain. She tilts her head and says, “He's changing you.”

“No,” Sansa Stark says, “I am changing myself.” 

“So you are.” says her northern sister. “Winter is here.” 

+

“I adore pomegranates.” Sansa says and nibbles the seeds. They burst beneath her teeth and stain them red.

“A bite?” She says, offering the fruit to Petyr. His eyes flicker, triumphant and trying so badly to hide it.

He bites into it open mouthed and greedy. He chokes on the seeds and spits the juice out, turning blue, choking, choking. She spreads her skirts and kneels by him. 

“Arya would not choose a easy poison for you.” She says. “I should have expected that.” 

Petyr Baelish dies with his head on her lap and her mothers name on his lips. 

Sansa Stark straightens her spine, steals a dead man’s crown and throws open the gates to the underworld. 

**Author's Note:**

> In summary I would die on a battlefield for the Stark sisters and if George RR Martin ruins them expect lots of angry fanfic.


End file.
